


Boiling

by Steadfxst



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Banter, Cute, F/M, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Loud Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Future Wyatt and Lucy have loud bunker sex, much to the chagrin of the rest of its inhabitants, but (eventually) inspire present day Wyatt and Lucy to do the same.





	Boiling

At first Lucy thinks it’s her imagination. Some odd sound she “hears” in her dream. She turns over in her bunk, tries to get comfortable. Then she hears it again.

_“Ahhhh…”_

Her eyes widen, and it suddenly clicks why she thought she was hearing herself in her dream.

\--------

Wyatt puts his pillow over his face, but it’s not helping much. He’s got the room closest to them. To him. To himself? Fuck, he doesn’t know what pronouns he’s supposed to be using. All he knows is what he sounds like when he’s having sex. It’s unmistakable, even through the supposedly thick walls of the bunker.

_“Yeah, baby, fuck. You’re so pretty, baby.”_

God, this was so embarrassing. Flynn presses the pillow further onto his face. Maybe, if he suffocated and die right here and now, the Other Wyatt would disappear…

_“Wyatt!”_

“Oh fuck,” Wyatt mumbles into his pillow.

\--------

After ten minutes, Lucy gives up trying to sleep. Hearing herself like that, with Wyatt was—She needed some tea. Some chamomile tea to put her to sleep. Yup. That was what she needed. Tea.

\--------

It feels incredibly narcissistic to jerk off to sounds of himself fucking his mostly-platonic best friend, so Wyatt decides to do some push-ups in the living room. Maybe lift some weights. Fucking anything that wasn’t lying there listen to his future self get laid.

\--------

“You couldn’t sleep either, huh?” Wyatt asks.

He’s already in the kitchen by the time Lucy walks in to make tea. Lucy sees he’s been sweating. He swallows down a glass of water in huge gulps.

“Nope,” she says.

An awkward silence hangs

“I should—”

“Do you—”

They laugh.

“You go,” Lucy says.

She fills the kettle and waits for Wyatt to finish his sentence.

“Do you ever think about us?” he asks. “About that night with Bonnie and Clyde and-and Hedy Lamarr?”

A vulgar moan echoes down the hallway. Followed by a few more. Then silence.

“Yeah, I think about it,” she says. “Do you? Think about it?”

“Yeah.”

_“Fuck!”_

“He’s so loud,” Lucy says.

Wyatt blushes.

“What can he say? He’s really into you?”

“Oh?” she asks.

“Definitely. He doesn’t get that way with just anyone.”

\--------

The words are out of his mouth before he realizes what he’s saying. What was it about talking about it in third person that somehow made it easier to address?

Lucy’s eye brow goes up.

“I—I think she likes you, too,” Lucy says. “She’s, um, especially vocal tonight.”

“Yeah, she is.”

It’s Lucy’s turn to blush now. It looks good on her in the half-dark of the kitchen. He steps closer to her to put his glass in the sink.

\--------

Wyatt suddenly leans into her, and she decides right then and there that if he wants this to happen tonight, then so does she.

“Yes, okay,” she breathes.

She grabs his face between her palms and brings his face down to her to kiss him soundly. Wyatt makes a surprised noise—maybe he wasn’t expecting her to be on board?—but soon he’s putting his hands on her waist, deepening the kiss.

\--------

Out of the blue, Lucy kisses him.

“It’s happening,” he thinks to himself, alarm bells going off in his head. “It’s happening.”

His hands go to her waist, and she sighs in appreciation.

“Wyatt, please.”

He lifts her bodily onto the kitchen counter, and her legs wraps around his middle.

“Is this okay?” he asks.

“Yes,” she breathes.

\--------

Lucy reaches her hands down to push his sleep pants off his hips, and she scoots to the edge of the counter, allowing him to pull off her own pajama bottoms.

She watches him hold his dick, steadying it to enter her. She feels the tip press in and her head tips back as she groans. He fills her up so fucking good, and why did they stop doing this? She knows there’s a reason, but she can’t quite remember it right now.

The tea kettle goes off.

\--------

The tea kettle goes off, and it surprises him, but it must scare the crap out of Lucy, because her whole body tenses up around him like a vice, and he has to bite her shoulder and grip her thigh in his hand to keep from coming right then and there.

“Jesus, Lucy.”

She laughs breathlessly in his ear.

“Sorry, sorry!”

He reaches over to shut off the burner.

Her head tips forward, and she laughs.

\--------

She’s so embarrassed, and she tries to hide her face in her hair, but Wyatt is laughing too. He noses his way between her curtains of hair and kisses her on her lips, and suddenly everything is hot again.

“You feel so good,” she murmurs against this lips.

She grabs his hand and puts it on her clit. He moans.

“So do you, baby.”

Briefly, she wonders the Other Lucy and the Other Wyatt can hear them, but then Wyatt is moving inside her, and she doesn’t care.

\--------

“I’m close. Are you close?” he asks.

“Uh huh.”

“You feel so good.”

“You too,” she says, voice barely a whisper. “Wyatt.”

“I’m here. I’m here. I—”

“Wyatt!”

She clenches around him, hard, and Wyatt loses focus. It only takes him a few more thrusts before he’s coming too, face pressed into the side of her neck.

\--------

“Wyatt?”

On trembling legs, he stands, slowly pulls out of her. She shivers. He pulls up his pants.

“Yeah?” he asks, voice husky.

“Thanks,” she says.

He grins.

“I should be thanking you. If you hadn’t kissed me, I might not have—”

“I think you mean that _you_ kissed _me_.”

Wyatt laughs.

“All I did was reach over to put my glass down, and then you kissed me!”

Lucy covers her face with her hand.

“Oh my god, I thought you were leaning over to kiss me!”

\--------

Wyatt gently pulls her hand away from her face.

“Hey, don’t hide. It’s okay. I’m glad you did.”

“I’m glad you put you glass down super close to me.”

“Me too.”

He kisses her on the nose. She smiles.

\--------

Lucy hops down off the counter and picks her pants up off the floor. She touches her fingertips to the pot. It was lukewarm. She turns the burner back on.

Wyatt comes up behind her and hugs her close to him.

“Think you can sleep now, baby doll?” Wyatt teases.

“What about you, sweetheart?”

“I’ll manage.”

“Me too.”

She turns around in his arms and kisses him.


End file.
